A New Command
by Qasim Hassan
Summary: As Emperor Palpatine falls to his death at the hands of his apprentice Darth Vader, he issues a final command to his faithful Hand, Mara Jade. She must kill Luke Skywalker... But the Force intervenes in a move that will forever alter the fate of the galaxy.
1. Prologue

**_A New Command_**

**Prologue:**

Darth Sidious was delighted. At last, young Skywalker had given in to his hate, slicing off Vader's hand mercilessly after an unrelenting wave of attacks that had left Vader vulnerable and weak. His new apprentice had done well.

He reveled in the dark emotions swirling around the boy, and cackled "Good, good. Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny, and take your father's place at my side."

Skywalker hesitated, and realized with horror what he had done as he stared at the stump where Vader's hand had been. To kill his own father in cold blood would turn him into the very monster he had feared and despised.

Shaking his head, he tossed his lightsaber away. He said, "Never. I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

Palpatine's expression turned icy cold and he spat "So be it, Jedi. If you will not be turned, you will be _destroyed_!"

He suddenly unleashed the full fury of the dark side with a torrent of Sith lightning at the defenseless Jedi. Luke cried out in pain as the lightning surged through his body. Vader slowly got to his feet and moved to his master's side.

"Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand." the Emperor said mockingly before he released another potent burst of lightning at Luke, who was unable to call on his lightsaber to repel the assault.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side." he said. "You will pay the price for your lack of vision."

The lightning continued to rip through Luke, and he screamed desperately "Father, please!"

Vader stood by his master, watching on as his son was being tortured. The sight of him dying left his mind in turmoil beneath the expressionless mask. How could he let his own son, Padmé's son, die here? How could he let his master take another person he held so dearly from him after the way he had failed Padmé?

Then, with an evil smile, Palpatine said "Now young Skywalker, you will die." He blasted Luke with a near lethal barrage of lightning, draining the life out of the boy with every passing second. Luke howled in agony as every vein in his body boiled within him.

"Father!" Luke yelled, and Vader knew in that moment he had to save his son to save himself.

With the Emperor unsuspecting, he grabbed his master in a vice-like grip, which caused Palpatine to redirect his attack at Vader in utter rage. Luke watched in astonishment as Vader tossed him into the reactor, once and for all ending the reign of Emperor Palpatine. Before he met his ultimate end, he sent out the last command to his most trusted servant from across the galaxy: "_**YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!**_"

On the other side of the galaxy, Mara Jade's vision was instantly consumed by the images of her master's demise from Vader and Skywalker, and she felt utter shock, rage, and betrayal screaming through the Force from her link with her master. Through the storm of emotions, she heard the reverberating voice of her master for the last time: "_**YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!**_" It was all too much for her at once, and in a blinding flash of light, everything disappeared into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up into the Coruscant night as the mysterious bounty hunter in shiny Mandalorian armor vanished from sight, leaving behind his now dead accomplice with the two Jedi. Obi-Wan removed the saber dart from the changeling's corpse and placed it in his robes.

Before they even could process what had just happened, there was a loud 'BANG' and a woman appeared on the ground in front of them. Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly got back on their feet and Anakin raced towards her before she could attempt to flee.

Obi-Wan shouted "Anakin, wait!" but Anakin ignored his warning and went to apprehend her. Mara reacted instinctively and kicked him square in the chest before reaching for her lightsaber.

But, Obi-Wan used the Force to pull the blade from her into his outstretched hand. "I'm afraid you won't be needing that." he said shortly.

Anakin recovered from the fall and activated his own weapon, pointing it at her threateningly. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Obi-Wan scolded him "Calm down, Anakin. Let me handle this." He approached her and ignited the violet blade, "Care to explain how you acquired this?"

Mara snarled angrily "I won't tell you anything until you answer me first. Where am I?"

Obi-Wan calmly replied "Coruscant, capital of the Republic."

Mara frowned in confusion "Coruscant? This has been Imperial Center for years now… none of this makes sense. The Republic -"

Anakin interrupted "Did you say _Imperial _Center? As in an empire?"

"Yes, the Republic along with the Jedi Order was destroyed over 20 years ago. None of what you are saying can be true." Mara said.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin before saying "First of all, how did you get here out of nowhere?" Mara wondered how to possibly explain what happened because she truly didn't know.

"I was… having a nightmare and when I woke up I just ended up here. I don't know anything else." she said.

"Why do you have a lightsaber in your possession? And how did you learn how to use it? Were you a part of this Empire you told us of?"

"I won't give that away to you, Jedi. And yes, I was."

"It would be in your best interests to tell us what we want to know." Obi-Wan advised.

Mara did not care about the Jedi's questions, but she knew to complete her final mission (if it were even possible) she needed to devise a way out of her less than ideal situation and figure out what was going on. For now though, she would play along without giving away any sensitive information and subtly gather intelligence about her enemies and plan from there.

Seeing she would not be swayed, Obi-Wan finally asked "What is your name, at least?"

"Arica, just Arica." Mara said, utilizing the alias she had used when in disguise as a dancer girl for Jabba the Hutt.

"Very well Arica, we will be taking you back to the Jedi Temple for now. The Council will decide your fate. Anakin, keep an eye on her in the back of the speeder. I'll contact Coruscant police to deal with the mess. And you will stay with Senator Amidala overnight to ensure her safety."

"Yes Master. Come on, stay in front of me." he instructed Mara, holding her hands behind her back tightly.

And so Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Mara left to the Jedi Temple for what would certainly be an interesting conversation.

* * *

><p>Also on Coruscant, in the office of the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Darth Sidious sensed a great disturbance in the Force, an unexpected occurrence in these times. His immense strength in the dark side had kept the Force quiet and submissive to his will for a while and for something of significance to come about that was not a direct result of his actions was… most interesting. After all, he alone had been able to cloud the vision of the great Master Yoda and his Jedi companions.<p>

He rose from his seat and came to gaze out the broad window into the dark Coruscant night sky, basking in the sheer power he held over the galaxy. His thoughts then refocused upon the matter at hand. Who had so drastically altered the course the galaxy was set to embark upon? In his mind, he saw fleeting images of… a woman with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes kneeling before a robed figure, a young boy who looked remarkably like Anakin Skywalker, a moon-like battle station, and other images he failed to decipher.

He growled in frustration at his inability to bend the future to his will. For countless years he had been manipulating, plotting, and setting the pieces in motion for the ultimate ascendancy of the Sith and the annihilation of the Jedi, and now this woman could ruin all of his efforts. He had to get a hold of her somehow. He knew subconsciously she had the potential to be an excellent asset or a powerful foe… and then abruptly a scene played out in his mind where he saw the woman being escorted by none other than Skywalker and Kenobi here on the planet.

'_Ah, yes_', Sidious thought, '_I have you now, girl._'

* * *

><p>Within the private meditation chambers of the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Yoda and Mace Windu sat on comfortable cushions, deeply immersed in their own thoughts when the shockwave rippled through the currents of the Force.<p>

Windu reacted first, opening his eyes and frowned slightly. "You felt it too, Master?" he asked the ancient Jedi Master.

Yoda nodded, "Indeed. A massive shift in the Force, there has been."

Windu said, "Can you read into it more deeply?"

Yoda replied, "The dark side clouds _everything_."

Windu sighed, "This Sith Lord must have been alerted to it as well. We must act quickly and decisively, and yet we have nothing to go on."

Yoda tapped his gimer stick on the floor, "So certain are you, Master Windu? Patient, we must be and present itself, a solution will."

Just at that moment, there was a beep signaling someone waiting at the door. Yoda telekinetically slid the door open with ease and Obi-Wan entered, with Mara beside him in restraints.

"Masters" he greeted them, bowing respectfully to Yoda and Windu.

"A guest you have for us, young Obi-Wan, hmmm?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master Yoda, a very peculiar one I might add. We caught her near the assassin after she seemingly appeared out of thin air. She claims to be part of an empire and that the Jedi Order was destroyed along with the Republic more than 2 decades ago. I find it hard to believe but perhaps your insight could prove beneficial.

"Your name, what is it?" said Yoda, looking at Mara curiously.

"You can call me Arica." she said tersely, feigning disinterest but in reality astounded by the magnitude of the power flowing through the little green Jedi. He was a beacon of the light side, the keystone of the old Jedi Order she had been taught to look upon with disdain and anger.

"The Force is strong in you, young one. The dark side, I sense in you." he said.

Windu looked at her distrustfully, "Could she be a minion of the Sith?"

"No, impossible this is. From our time, she is not, I think."

Obi-Wan looked shocked. "How is that possible, Master Yoda?" Windu and Mara seemed to share that sentiment.

"Through the Force, anything can be done." Yoda said sagely. He turned back to Mara, "Your destiny is very unclear, young Arica." he said cryptically.

Mara asked, "What will you do to me, then?"

"You will be left in a detention block until we are ready to deliberate on this matter in the Council and with Republic authorities." Windu cut in.

"Inform the Chancellor of this development, I will. Obi-Wan, your Padawan is with Senator Amidala I presume, hmmm?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes Master. I will be investigating the attack on her tonight. If you need me to testify before the Council, I will be in the Archives." Obi-Wan said before he left with a bow.

As Windu led Mara to the detention level, Yoda reflected "Great care we must take…"

* * *

><p>Since this is my first story, I'd really appreciate any feedback as long as it's constructive and not downright critical. Thanks for your interest and I hope you enjoy my future chapters. Please follow, favorite, and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Master Yoda was concerned, to say the least. A potent dark side practitioner, one from the future no less, had appeared out of the will of the Force. More troubling were the revelations that came with her. She revealed enough to Kenobi and Skywalker for him to conclude the Sith were very much on the rise and lurking just around the corner. There was also the disturbing situation around Senator Amidala that suggested galactic war was perhaps inevitable given the growing tensions between Separatists and Republic. Was it already too late to destroy the Sith's evil legacy and restore balance to the Force? He suspected their prisoner Arica had a great deal more information hidden within her mind that could change everything. But he also was wise enough to understand patience would be necessary to unravel the mystery of the Sith at last. With that in mind, he entered the Chancellor's office to discuss this matter with Palpatine.

"Ah, Master Yoda. What a pleasure to see you so soon again. I must say I'm surprised you're here at such a late hour. I'm sure it must be urgent news." Palpatine greeted him with a warm smile, putting on his impeccable politician's mask.

"Correct you are, Chancellor. Afraid bad news to report, I have." Yoda replied.

"What is it, Master Jedi?" he asked, pretending worry although he knew the exact reason for the visit.

"Encountered a Force-sensitive while chasing Senator Amidala's assassin, young Kenobi and Skywalker did. Believe we do, that the woman is powerful with the Force and trained to use the dark side."

"Oh. And I suppose you assume this is the Sith who have been eluding you since the death of Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"No, Chancellor. Far worse, is the situation. Appear to have came from the future, she does. How or why, we cannot be certain."

"Forgive me for saying so, Master Jedi, but don't you think that's a bit… far-fetched?"

"The Force works in mysterious ways, Chancellor. While our vision may be clouded, her testimony supports this. No other way is there, why she believed there was an Empire that had replaced the Republic and wiped out the Jedi."

"Isn't it possible someone of her nature could be deceiving you, drawing you into a trap?"

"Trust my feelings on this, you should, Chancellor."

"Very well, Master Jedi. Regardless of our own theories as to how or why she is here, we must decide on what to do with her for the time being. This is, I'm certain you know, a security issue for the Republic and therefore I want to personally oversee her… containment. Where is she currently?"

"Being held in a detention cell inside the Jedi Temple, Arica is. However, the Jedi Council seeks to deal with this woman, Chancellor. An internal matter it is."

"I'm afraid I must disagree. This woman is a threat to not only your Jedi Order but the Republic itself. With all due respect Master Jedi, I must take it upon myself to handle this delicate situation. The Senate holds jurisdiction, and I must act in the best interests of our great democracy."

"Very well, Chancellor. Deliver Arica to you tomorrow, we will." Yoda said reluctantly.

"I appreciate your cooperation on this matter, Master Jedi. Rest assured she will be… taken care of."

"More to say, I have Chancellor."

"Go ahead then, Master Yoda."

"Another attempt on Senator Amidala's life, there has been. Skywalker and Kenobi caught the assassin, they did, but murdered she was by a bounty hunter before she could tell us the name of her employer." Yoda explained, shaking his head.

"That is most unfortunate, Master Jedi." Palpatine said with a frown.

"Indeed, Master Kenobi reassigned he will be, to tracking this bounty hunter and discover the truth behind this."

"What about the Senator?"

"Escort the Senator to her home world, Padawan Skywalker will. Trust in his abilities, we do. Ready for this assignment, he is." Yoda said confidently.

"I'm pleased to see the boy is progressing. Anakin will become a fine Jedi Knight I'm sure." Palpatine smiled.

"Return to the Temple now, I must." Yoda said, rising from his seat.

"Farewell, Master Jedi." Palpatine replied, satisfied after their productive meeting.

* * *

><p>Once the little green troll finally left the Senate building, Darth Sidious cackled gleefully at his success in fooling the Jedi into transferring the woman into his hands. Not even Master Yoda or the various members of the esteemed Jedi Council had detected the slightest hint of treachery as they sat in this room with the Sith Lord they had been hunting down for over 10 years. How arrogant and complacent they had grown since the demise of the Sith at the hands of Darth Bane, not bothering to consider that the Sith had in fact survived through the efforts of Bane and his disciple. The masters and apprentices descending from his lineage had each successively strengthened their power and influence over galactic affairs. The culmination of this was Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and covertly a Dark Lord of the Sith, who now was on the precipice of total victory over the Jedi Order.<p>

Sidious was pleased. He foresaw the woman could be cultivated into an expert assassin and agent, fanatically devoted to him alone, another pawn to be played against the Jedi. Nonetheless, like Dooku she was expendable and the ultimate objective remained the same: the utter destruction of the Jedi Order through Anakin Skywalker and the ascendancy of the Sith as rulers of the galaxy once more. More importantly, the invaluable knowledge of the future she almost certainly possessed would be kept from the Jedi and provide him the tools to prevent the Grand Plan's failure. It was a brilliant stroke of luck that had allowed him to seize the opportunity, and it was not in his nature to pass up such chances. He was looking forward to their upcoming meeting… the girl would join him or die.

As for Skywalker and Amidala, he was eager to see how young Anakin would handle his first solo assignment. He was hoping that it would further boost his considerable ego and bring out his darker persona with some subtle prodding by an old father-like figure. The only concern was Amidala's effect on the boy, as he had felt the obvious physical and emotional attraction between the two. If Anakin were to become his apprentice, he could not be devoted to Amidala in a romantic relationship. One way or another, the pestilent Senator from Naboo needed to be crushed beneath his heel once and for all.

'_Everything is going as planned.' _Sidious thought before laughing in evil amusement.

* * *

><p>Padmé Amidala, former Queen and now Senator of Naboo, was unable to find comfort in the fact the imminent threat to her life had been dealt with for the time being. It bothered her deeply that someone was trying to silence her with these terrible attacks while innocents like her handmaiden and friend Cordé had paid with their lives because of political motives. Nonetheless, she was determined that their sacrifice would not be in vein and that she would stop the passage of the Military Creation Act in the Senate. In her eyes, the best way to combat the person behind her assassination was to stay resolute and fight back. Ever since she was only a teenage monarch, she had proven herself to be not merely a talented speaker and diplomat, but also a great leader and warrior who was not easily intimidated by anyone. She would do what she felt was right no matter the personal risks involved, for the sake of her own people and the Republic as a whole. War would only tear asunder and devastate a Republic that was already increasingly corrupt and dysfunctional.<p>

Lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed the sound of footsteps from across the room. Gazing upward, she was relieved to see the face of her Jedi protector after her rather alarming ordeal, and immediately asked "What happened, Anakin?" He responded "We caught the assassin Milady, but she was killed by a bounty hunter before she told us who hired her. We also came across another woman who had a lightsaber and could use the Force; however I think she's unrelated to the assassination attempt."

Amidala frowned, "I still feel Count Dooku has a hand in all of this. Like I told Master Kenobi, I want answers, not explanations."

"I'm sorry Padmé. Obi-Wan went to the Jedi Temple to analyze the saber dart used to kill the assassin. Maybe he can find a clue that will lead us closer. I'll spend the night to watch over you." Anakin said reassuringly.

"I appreciate that, Anakin. I'll be going to bed then." Padmé said softly.

"Good night Milady." he said looking deeply into her eyes, admiring her incredible beauty.

"Good night Anakin." she blushed, embarrassed to be next to him in her nightclothes before she promptly went into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Mara Jade had a lot on her mind at the moment. Beginning with the death of her Master at the hands of Lord Vader, her life had been turned upside down. She had been given a last task from her Master, but the mission was in serious jeopardy now that she was a captive of the Jedi and if the one called Yoda was correct, she had somehow landed in the past. As much as she wanted to deny it, her instincts seemed to confirm his words. How else could there be a Republic and Jedi Order in existence? If she was guessing correctly, this was at least 20 years prior to what had been the present for her. She recalled that the final leader of the Republic before the rise of the Empire was Palpatine himself, her Master. Could he be in office as Chancellor at this time, orchestrating the downfall of the now weak institutions that had held the Republic together for generations? If so, then all was not lost. She had to find a way to reach her Master, contact him and pledge allegiance to him again. Would he recognize her, or even want her as his Hand in this timeline? These questions were running through her head as she lay on the cold hard floor of her cell, with stun cuffs that restricted her connection to the Force. She sat up attentively as Windu returned along with an entourage of Jedi Masters including Ki-Adi Mundi and Plo Koon. They deactivated the ray shield and entered the small block, forming a circle around her.<p>

"What do you want, Jedi?" Mara asked.

"We have some questions for you, Arica. You should answer truthfully for your own sake." Windu said.

"You don't frighten me. I will not help you." Mara replied defiantly.

"Who trained you in the ways of the dark side?" Mundi inquired.

Mara remained silent and unyielding. She would not betray her Master.

Plo Koon added "Are you of the Sith?"

Again, nothing.

"Why did the Empire replace the Republic and the Jedi Order fall?" Windu said.

Frustrated by her refusal, Windu's expression turned hard and he declared coldly "If you will not cooperate, we will be forced to resort to more unpleasant methods."

Concentrating their mind probes in unison, the Jedi Masters tried to break through her resilient mental walls that protected the secrets they were desperate to learn. To their shock, she was holding on in the struggle of wills, as her undying loyalty to her Master held back the intruders. The Jedi recoiled in response to the taint of the dark side and Mara fell out of consciousness under the stress of the interrogation.

Just then, Master Yoda came with a stern look on his usually calm features. He reprimanded the Jedi Masters, "Did this without the consent of the entire Council, you did. Not the Jedi way it is, to interrogate a prisoner with force. Lost any sense of discipline, have you? Troubling to see is this."

Windu along with the other Jedi Masters had no defense for their actions and accepted their actions had been made in haste and were out of character.

Yoda sighed "Send Arica to a Republic holding facility under the control of the Senate and the Chancellor, we must. Go now, all of you. Handle this matter, I will."

And so the others left in short order, leaving behind the ancient Jedi Master to reflect on what was to become of the young woman with him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me a while to post this chapter. I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy the story and provide feedback. Thanks to everyone for your support and please follow, favorite, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Yoda, for the first time in a long while, felt lost and confused. Never in his centuries as Grand Master had he encountered such a shift in the Force except for the birth of Anakin Skywalker. The re-emergence of the Sith after nearly a millennium in hiding and the death of Qui-Gon Jinn at the hands of the Zabrak warrior served to remind the Jedi of the apparent decline of the Order. Their own lethargy and resistance to adapting new ways of thinking had left them prone to the threat of the Sith again. The impotence and failure to take action he had observed for many years in the Council was indicative of a decaying organization. All of a sudden, Yoda realized that the only way to reverse this downhill trend was to reform and fundamentally change the Jedi Order.

It was dismaying to see a young woman like Arica to be so corrupted by the evil of the dark side, further proof in his own mind why the Sith had to be eradicated once and for all. And perhaps more so that his colleagues on the Jedi Council, people he held in great esteem, would abandon their moral compass to inflict harm on the woman, no matter her obvious connection to the Sith. He could only hope that she would be treated fairly under Republic jurisdiction, that the Chancellor would uphold his promise. He had not been pleased to see Palpatine circumvent his own authority by declaring it a matter of security concerning the entire Republic. After all, she had come from the future where there hadn't even been a Republic. Nonetheless, he chose to submit if only to maintain cordial relations between the Chancellor's office and the Jedi Order, because with escalating tensions between the Separatists and Republic, the last thing they needed was a political power struggle.

Yoda then turned his attention to Mara who was in deep sleep on her small bed in the detention block. He may have condemned the use of forceful interrogation but was unwilling to lose the opportunity of gaining the information she stored. Opening himself to the light side of the Force, he gently pried his way into the depths of her subconscious so he could see what she saw rather than having to batter through her mental walls. What he witnessed was images of the Temple burning in flames on Coruscant, a tall man in dark robes standing in a planet of lava and volcanoes, a cyborg with a black suit and helmet crushing his restraints in fury, a spherical battle station obliterating a planet with a single blast, a boy with blond hair wielding a green lightsaber on a desert planet, the cyborg throwing what seemed to be a Sith Lord into a reactor, and at last an ancient, malevolent voice screaming "_**YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!"**_.

Yoda opened his eyes, released from the trance-like state. Overwhelmed by the sights and sounds he had experienced, he needed to retreat to his meditation chambers to calm himself and begin constructing the puzzle with the pieces he had just acquired.

'_Much to think on, I have.' _he reflected.

"Your insights serve you well, Master…learn from your mistakes from the future past." advised an ethereal, all too familiar voice from nowhere.

Shaking his head, Yoda thought _'Impossible, it is. Gone, he is. Deceiving me, my mind is."_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Anakin was glad to see his Master who he assumed had figured out something on the bounty hunter. He sensed Padmé wanted things to return to normal so she could represent her views in the Senate before the crucial vote. She stood beside Anakin awaiting Obi-Wan as well and greeted him warmly.<p>

"Master Kenobi, I suppose you came to inform me on your investigation?"

"Yes Senator. Although the Archives were of little use to me, I was able to locate the source of the saber dart the bounty hunter used with the help of an old friend. I believe he is located on a system called Kamino."

"So I can resume my work in the Senate now?"

"I received a transmission from the Chancellor's office this morning. He wishes to discuss that with you and Anakin personally."

"I see Master Kenobi. I thank you for what you're doing."

"You're most welcome, Senator. I must be going now. And Anakin, be alert and don't do anything rash. Remember- your first priority is to keep Senator Amidala safe at all costs."

"Yes Master. You can count on me."

* * *

><p>Palpatine smiled fondly as his latest visitors inclined their heads respectfully at him before taking a seat. He was barely able to contain his excitement at the prospect of ruining Senator Amidala's opposition to the Military Creation Act he had been pushing to ratify in the Senate. And then there was young Skywalker who he could manipulate further towards the dark side with a few lines suggesting his superiority over other Jedi and their fear and jealousy of his power.<p>

"Your Excellency." Anakin said.

"Chancellor, may I ask why we're here?" Padmé asked.

"I'm afraid due to the repeated attempts on your life, Senator, it would be irresponsible of me as your colleague and friend to let you remain here on Coruscant where you remain vulnerable to this assassin. I would like Padawan Skywalker to escort you to Naboo where you will be safer, until the danger passes." Palpatine requested.

"But Chancellor, the Military Creation Act vote is very soon. It is one I cannot miss!" she protested.

"Unfortunately, I believe the Jedi and I concur that this is the best option for you right now. Please my dear, I would be devastated if anything were to happen to you I could have prevented." Palpatine said, hoping his feigned worry for her well-being would sway her.

"Chancellor, I will stay for the vote, even refusing your order if I must. As I said ten years ago, this is my arena, and I will not be deterred by the scare tactics of my opponents." Padmé said resolutely

"Senator – Padmé, please, I beg you to reconsider this!" Palpatine was shocked by her defiance.

"I must do what I feel is right. I appreciate your concern for me yet I trust my Jedi protector is quite capable of protecting me."

"I see. You may leave then, Senator." he said stiffly, deciding not to talk with Skywalker given the recent turn of events.

They departed swiftly from the office, and Palpatine donned his hidden Sith robes, taking on his true identity as Sidious once more.

* * *

><p>Count Dooku, leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and covertly Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Tyranus, kneeled in supplication before the holographic image of his Master and uttered "What is thy bidding, my Master?"<p>

"Lord Tyranus, there has been a…complication in our plan regarding Senator Amidala." he began.

"How may I be of assistance?"

"Amidala did not act as I had predicted by going into hiding, instead she is staying here to participate in the vote."

"Clearly that cannot be allowed…what do you suggest, milord?"

"We must accelerate our moves, Tyranus. You must initiate the war straightaway and target strategic systems throughout the galaxy that will bring the Republic to its knees. Only then will the Senate be forced into creating an army that will prolong this conflict."

"I will be hard pressed to convince the cowards and scum on the Separatist Council of commencing such a bold offensive. Viceroy Gunray in particular will be unwilling to cooperate if Amidala is not dead, which seems likely now."

"Then persuade him, or he will face my wrath. I want this war to _start_." Sidious hissed angrily, "Don't fail me, _apprentice_." he spat.

"As you wish, my Master." Dooku said subserviently before Sidious closed the transmission.

* * *

><p>Mara opened her eyes slowly, and sat up against the wall to see her surroundings. She blinked in surprise, noticing that she was not in the Jedi Temple anymore. Now there was a small hangar in what looked to be the industrial sector of Coruscant, a desolate and uninhabited area. She gazed around and focused upon a cloaked figure striding towards her.<p>

"Who are you?" she asked groggily.

"I am Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith." he declared.

"And are you Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic?"

"How do you assume that, girl?"

"Because I was your devout servant, your loyal Hand who silenced your enemies and brought justice and peace throughout the Empire at your command! You trusted me even more than your apprentice, Lord Vader. This is how I know it to be true."

"Hmmm…You are powerful as I have foreseen Arica…or is it really Mara?" he said coldly, his eyes glowing sickly yellow.

She tensed, "How could you know that?"

"Oh please, your skills are nothing compared to that of a true Master, my dear. I can see the lie right through your mind." he said contemptuously, drinking in her fear and anger.

"Do you not trust me, my Master?"

"Oh no, quite the contrary. I am impressed by your sense of secrecy and subtle deception, the very qualities I admire from a Sith."

"So you will take me on as your apprentice, now?" she asked longingly.

"No. I have an apprentice already in place. You will be my favorite operative, enforcing my will just as you did before."

"There is much I have to tell you of, Master." Mara said, concealing her disappointment at being denied the honor of his apprenticeship again.

"Good, good. I am most curious to hear about a great many things." he laughed.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed in frustration at the less than inviting weather on the ocean-world of Kamino as he made landing on a circular platform just outside the planet's primary facility in the capital Tipoca City. He jumped out of his starfighter and threw on his hood to cover himself from the torrential rainfall.<p>

"R-4, stay here until I have dealt with the bounty hunter. I'll be back soon." The astromech droid beeped in understanding and Obi-Wan made his way to the nearest entrance.

Sliding the door open with the Force, he met one of the native Kaminoans, a tall and elegant species known for their scientific advancements, especially in cloning technology.

"Greetings, Master Jedi. My name is Taun We. We've been looking forward to your arrival." she said.

If he was perplexed, he hid it well. "Come, let me take you to the Prime Minister." They arrived in a bright room and Taun We introduced the Prime Minister to Obi-Wan.

"Prime Minister, may I present Master Jedi…" she paused.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." he clarified.

"And this is the Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su."

"It's an honor to meet you, Prime Minister." Obi-Wan bowed low.

"The same, Master Jedi. After so long we began to think you weren't coming."

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan asked politely.

"Do you know a Jedi Master by the name of Sifo-Dyas?"

"Yes…Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to hear that. It was Sifo-Dyas who ordered your clone army."

"An army?"

"Why yes. This army was made for the Republic."

"Well, uh, I suppose I'd like to inspect these units for myself then."

"Excellent, I'm certain you will find them to be of high quality."

Together they went to the training center for the new army and Obi-Wan was mind-blown to see hundreds if not thousands of clone troops marching forward, classes where they were being instructed in combat as well as countless embryos being grown in pods everywhere.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Su declared proudly.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan replied, "Who was the genetic template for these clones if I may inquire?"

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Along with the hefty sum for his services, he had only one demand: an unaltered clone for himself, no tampering with the structure, a pure genetic replication. Curious, isn't it?"

'_It seems as though we have our assassin at last._' Obi-Wan thought to himself.

"I'd very much like to see this Fett."

"That can be arranged. He's here now on planet."


	5. Chapter 4

**Once again I'd like to apologize for the long gap between updates, I've been back at school for a week now and it's taking time to adjust my schedule. I promise to post as often as possible and keep up the quality of the story. I hope you enjoy as always and remember to please follow, favorite, and review. Thanks for all your feedback so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"My master, the Jedi were virtually wiped out by Order 66, an executive directive you declared in retaliation to the Jedi Order's attempt to take control of the Republic. The few remaining were scattered throughout the galaxy, in exile and hopeless." Mara explained how the Clone Wars ended with the ruin of the Jedi.

"Then how did my Empire fail if the Jedi had been crushed?" Sidious demanded, keen on discovering the secrets behind his first demise.

"There was a Galactic Civil War between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance that became particularly intense after a powerful but inexperienced Jedi Luke Skywalker destroyed an Imperial battle station called the Death Star."

"_Skywalker!_ Tell me what you know about this boy, everything." Sidious was most intrigued to learn more about him.

"He is from Tatooine and appeared to have briefly trained under the old Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Your apprentice Darth Vader hunted down Skywalker for years and eventually captured him on the planet Endor. Then, on the Death Star II he and Skywalker conspired to destroy you and Vader… killed you while you were attacking Skywalker. You showed the images of his betrayal through our connection and I just ended up here out of nowhere."

"I must consider this new information you have provided, my Hand." he stated, "Now I have a critical mission for you: eliminate Senator Amidala of Naboo once and for all. That naïve, peace-loving girl must be silenced. Her presence threatens the Sith objective." he commanded.

'_She will not be a nuisance in my plans for long, and Skywalker will be unable to resist the temptation of the dark side with her gone.'_

"It will be done, my Master." she assured him.

"Excellent. You may proceed immediately."

* * *

><p>Count Dooku had gone through the rather unpleasant task of persuading the various members of the recently formed Separatist Council to pledge their armies and resources into the oncoming galactic war that was on the horizon. While Gunray and the delegates of the Trade Federation had expressed their anger at the fact Amidala had survived, their avarice and cowardice had swayed them towards joining the movement. He thoroughly despised conducting business with the likes of the Viceroy and the pathetic and inferior races that were represented in the Council including Muuns (San Hill of the Intergalactic Banking Clan), Geonosians (Archduke Poggle the Lesser), Skakoans (Wat Tambor of the Techno Union), and several more. All these disgusting and repulsive creatures were but assets to Dooku and his Master, pawns in a far larger game than those short-sighted fools could possibly imagine. Their incredible greed and desire for material wealth indicated they knew little of what true power was, after all, what good was all the credits in the galaxy without a clear purpose or vision? Nonetheless, they would serve the Sith as benefactors for the Separatist war machine and when they outlived their usefulness, Dooku would take great pleasure in the wholesale slaughter of the lot of them.<p>

One being who he had taken a liking to was Grievous, another destined to play a crucial role in the leadership of the droid armies of the Confederacy and the outcome of the war. The Kaleesh warlord had been shattered in a shuttle crash, part of a conspiracy devised by the Separatists to bring the fearsome warrior into Dooku's hands. After being reconstructed with extensive cybernetic transplants and receiving a blood transfusion from the murdered Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, he had emerged as a cold, calculating cyborg general who was as ruthless as he was powerful, driven by an intense hatred of the Jedi Order. He was hardly of a superior breed but was undoubtedly a marvel of engineering and technology, bred to instill terror wherever he went and be the ultimate Jedi killer. Training in the lightsaber arts under Dooku's tutelage had given Grievous the skill level to take on and defeat even the most formidable of the Jedi Order. He was expecting great things from the General, beginning with the invasion of Naboo, a system that held significant import for the Republic as it was the homeworld of the Supreme Chancellor and the esteemed Senator Amidala. The campaign to starve the Republic of morale and shake the galaxy's faith in the current system would pave the way for he and his Master to implement their New Order, one that would last a thousand generations.

'_Together we will annihilate the Jedi Order and the Republic and then no one will question the true power of the Sith!'_

* * *

><p>Anakin had struggled to hide his shock and dismay at Padmé's decision to remain on Coruscant despite the Chancellor's wishes to the contrary, and he couldn't stand the apparent tension between them as they re-entered her apartment suite.<p>

"Why did you do it, Padmé? It's a reckless choice." he asked, looking down at her.

"You know why, Anakin. I have a responsibility to do what's right. And that's not running from bounty hunters working for Count Dooku." she said resolutely.

"What makes you so sure it's Dooku anyways? The Chancellor doesn't seem to think so."

"It serves Dooku's political agenda to have me dead, and besides that I can imagine the Trade Federation have allied themselves with Dooku simply to guarantee they'd have revenge for the Naboo crisis ten years ago."

"My senses tell me you're still in real peril. You know I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you, Padmé." he gazed deep into her eyes, and she forced herself to avert his piercing blue eyes that were seemingly so perceptive.

"Anakin, please don't look at me that way… I can take care of myself; I'm no stranger to fighting. Trust me on this." she said softly.

"As you wish Milady." he said formally, and he turned away. For some inexplicable reason, she couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes when she thought of the look of sadness and longing on Anakin's face that revealed the depths of his feelings for her as she had pushed him away.

'_You know this is the only way, Padmé. You can't give in to it and deprive him of the opportunity to become a Jedi Knight and fulfill his own dreams. But then why does it hurt so much? Why?' _That question repeated itself in her mind, until she finally drifted off into sleep with the thought of a little boy she had met on Tatooine and the beautiful japor snippet he had carved for her out of the kindness of his heart that lay on her chest.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the rainy storms raging on the planet as he waited on R-4 to establish communications with Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple. His conversation with the Mandalorian bounty hunter had proved quite informative. He was now almost certain Jango Fett was the assassin he had been searching for. Yet the transmission that Fett had received just after their meeting contained highly sensitive information that would prove invaluable to the Republic and Jedi Order. He had remained within earshot of the bounty hunter's quarters, the Force guiding his actions as always.<p>

"_I'm in a precarious situation right now, Lord Tyranus. The Jedi have found a trail leading directly to me as the suspect behind the assassination attempt. I don't think I can stay on Kamino any longer." _Fett said anxiously.

"_It is of no concern, bounty hunter. The war is ready to begin, and Amidala is not your target now. Your services will be required for the Confederacy in our primary offensive on Naboo. Rendezvous at the coordinates provided with the fleet. My servant, General Grievous, will be awaiting your arrival." _said the typically refined, sophisticated voice of Count Dooku.

Obi-Wan froze, stunned by the latest developments he had overheard and continued to carefully listen.

If Fett was at all caught off guard by the shift in strategy, he hid it well, _"Very well. I'm on my way. I'll be expecting my payment in the usual manner."_

"_Of course. I look forward to our extended and profitable business relationship."_

Obi-Wan had promptly returned to his starfighter to reveal the truth to the Jedi Council and Republic before it was too late.

"Young Obi-Wan. News you have for us, hmmm?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master. I have learned that the bounty hunter Jango Fett is the one we've been tracking down. But there's more than that, something far greater than the assassination plot itself."

"Tell us, Master Kenobi." Mace Windu said from the background.

"I have witnessed Fett making contact with Count Dooku who he referred to as _Lord Tyranus. _I also-"

"Are you absolutely certain Obi-Wan?" Windu interjected.

"Yes, Master Windu. I would know that voice anywhere in the galaxy. Dooku's planning a full-scale conflict with the Republic. He recalled Fett to help lead a Separatist invasion of Naboo. What are we to do?"

Yoda sighed, "Suspected Dooku was behind this, I should have. Fell to the dark side of the Force he has. _Darth_ Tyranus he is now."

"If you are correct then our worst fears have been realized. We must rally the Jedi Order if we are to deal with the insurrection swiftly." Mace stated solemnly.

"We are keepers of the peace though are we not? The Jedi aren't generals for the Republic."

"We will defend the Republic at all costs Obi-Wan."

"Hmmm... defend the Naboo, we must."

"I have more to report Masters. The Kaminoans insisted that Master Sifo-Dyas ordered the creation of a clone army for the Republic over ten years ago. Did the Council give permission for this army?"

"No, we did not."

"Disturbing it is that Sifo-Dyas would do so of his own accord." Yoda commented.

"I feel we may be forced to use this clone army in light of the recent events."

"Mobilize this army and come to talk with the Kaminoans, I will."

"Your priority is to bring the bounty hunter into custody."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan nodded, ending the transmission.

"To a dark place this line of thought will take us." Yoda said, glancing at Windu.

* * *

><p>Mara Jade was still sorting out the strange emotions running through her ever since she had been reunited with her Master. He had taken her in as his Hand once more, and for that she was grateful however she'd been frustrated at being passed over as his apprentice. She had desperately coveted the position for some time and had even sought to remove Vader from power to no avail. Despite her bitterness, she was sure that if she could please her Master by killing the Senator her chances of overtaking his current apprentice were far greater than ever.<p>

The trouble was getting past the Jedi Padawan who was charged with her protection, Anakin Skywalker. Nonetheless, he was rash and quick to anger, and she could easily exploit this weakness by mentioning Amidala, who he had feelings for according to her Master. The key was the element of surprise and getting Amidala in her grasp so Skywalker was helpless to stop her. She sneaked into the building with the use of a simple mind trick before moving into the ventilation system. Once she reached the Senator's suite, she ensured her presence was undetectable through the Force and found Amidala in the bedroom with Skywalker walking around aimlessly in the living room.

Getting out of the shaft, she landed gracefully beside the Senator and pulled out her blaster which she was using in place of her lightsaber. She aimed it straight at Amidala when Skywalker burst into the room with his blade ignited, the glow revealing the angry features of the young man. With impossibly fast reflexes Mara grabbed her and Padmé awoke with a start, struggling to escape her iron choke-hold.

"Anakin!" she gasped in terror, "Help me!"

"You're the woman we captured!" Anakin exclaimed. "How could you have escaped?"

"My Master rescued me and now I will finish where his other servants failed." she claimed arrogantly.

"Let go of her, _now_." he growled.

Mara warned "Stand down or she dies, Skywalker."

Anakin stopped in his tracks, unwilling to put Padmé's life in jeopardy.

"I – I surrender." he conceded defeat, dropping his weapon. Mara pulled it towards her with the Force, and in that moment of distraction Anakin concentrated a powerful Force push that threw Mara off her feet into the wall, releasing Padmé from her grip. Stunned and dazed by the improvised attack, she realized retreat was her only option and she used the blaster on the floor and broke the window while Skywalker rushed to the shaken Amidala. Leaping into a nearby speeder she vanished into the night, disappointed to have failed her Master.


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys are glad I was able to update the story quicker this time (although it's a little shorter today). I was really happy with the response to the last chapter. Thanks for all the support and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Please remember to follow, favorite, review, and leave feedback. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

General Grievous, his cloak swirling behind him, marched down the bridge of his new flagship the _Malevolence_ as the Separatist fleet sailed through hyperspace en route to Naboo. His deathly pale, skull like mask gazed out at the stars, contemplating whether he would get the opportunity to test himself against the Jedi. It was the evil Jedi Order that had supported the Huk invaders who ravaged his homeworld of Kalee and murdered everyone who had ever had meaning to him. And so they would pay in blood for their crimes against his kind, and Grievous knew he would not rest until the last of the Jedi died at his hands. Yes, the _Malevolence _was a fitting title for a vessel designed to be the instrument of the destruction of the Republic and the Jedi. Turning to face the Neimodian crew members, he barked in his intimidating mechanical voice, "Status report!"

"N-nine hours to the Naboo system, General." one stammered anxiously.

"Good. I must contact Count Dooku at once." he activated the holographic transmitter implanted in his hand.

"What is it, General?" Dooku said.

"Milord, I should like to know what your orders are, bombard the planet into submission or go to the surface with our armies?" Grievous asked.

"Although my Master would be content if you turned Naboo into a graveyard, I believe a demonstration of your power as well as that of the Separatist cause is in order. Don't worry about collateral damage, strike fear into the hearts of the Republic's people. Lay siege to the capital of Theed and secure the Queen. I've enlisted the services of Jango Fett to assist in the assault. There will be no excuses for defeat."

"As you wish, Count. I'm looking forward to seeing the Jedi scum at last."

"Do not let your arrogance blind you to reality. You will need all the elements I've taught you if you are to defeat them."

"It will be done, milord." as Dooku disappeared, the General gave a cruel laugh.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan used the Force to slide open the turbolift door and rushed out onto the platform with his cyan lightsaber ablaze. He saw Jango Fett urging his son Boba to board the <em>Slave I <em>and the Mandalorian warrior turned to face Kenobi. He drew out his twin pistols and fired rapidly at the Jedi Master and Obi-Wan barely deflected the barrage of laser bolts that flew at him. He rushed forward at the bounty hunter who activated his jetpack and went airborne to evade Kenobi. Launching a rocket missile, Obi-Wan deftly rolled out of the way. Then Fett unleashed his flamethrower around Obi-Wan who blocked the searing fire with his lightsaber.

Frustrated by the Jedi's resistance, he fell back onto the platform just as the _Slave I _began gunning at Kenobi, throwing him backwards with explosive force. Fett took advantage as he approached the vulnerable Obi-Wan and kicked him hard over the edge of the platform. Certain that the Jedi was defeated, Fett ran onto the _Slave I_ to depart the planet. However, Kenobi had miraculously held on and used a Force leap to get back on the platform. In seconds, he managed to toss a homing beacon on the bounty hunter's starship so he could locate the Separatist fleet headed to Naboo.

* * *

><p>Darth Sidious looked down at his young agent Mara Jade as she explained her failed mission to kill Padmé Amidala, and he barely perceived the hollow words as anger and rage boiled inside him. The dark power swelled as his expression turned cold.<p>

'_Yet again Amidala has eluded me. Yet again one of my followers has not delivered her head to me.' _he thought furiously.

Sensing his apparent displeasure, she said "Skywalker surprised me, Master -"

"_**Silence**_! You know the price of _failure..." _he spat with icy venom dripping from his voice.

Sidious raised his hands, dark energy crackling around him with incredible intensity.

Mara braced herself for the excruciating pain, cursing herself and Skywalker for this. Weakness was unacceptable. Mercy and forgiveness were not the ways of the Sith. She would accept her punishment and learn from her missteps. It didn't stop the screams though. It never did.

* * *

><p>Padmé woke up late the next morning and noticed that Anakin had stayed to watch over her for the rest of the night, fast asleep after the exhausting incident. She smiled at the sight of him, thankful for his actions that had saved her from the assassin. The strange thing was Anakin had recognized the red haired woman. It was a mystery how or why she had come so close to finishing her. But she was by now long gone and the sole conclusion Padmé had come to was Dooku had been determined to have her dead this time.<p>

Suddenly she realized that she was late for the urgent Senate vote that had been moved up for 'undisclosed reasons' according to the Chancellor's message. She rushed to get dressed so she could make a last stand against the Military Creation Act. She was stunned by the news Palpatine relayed to the Senate when she arrived. The Separatists had declared war and their first target was Naboo! She knew it was revenge for Viceroy Gunray who had been humiliated in the Battle of Naboo ten years ago. The ruthless and greedy Neimodian would not hesitate to exploit the planet for his own ends. As much as she hated the idea of war; there was no choice in the matter. She couldn't allow her people to become the first casualties of this terrible conflict. She desperately hoped the Republic would be able to protect them from the wrath of Dooku's Separatist armies... or else she would never forgive herself.

* * *

><p>Chancellor Palpatine sat in silent amusement as he witnessed the madhouse of fools also known as the Galactic Senate. As he had once told an idealistic teenage Queen Amidala ten years ago, they were nothing more than squabbling bureaucrats with no concern for the common good. Yet that suited his goals perfectly. Since his ascendancy to the Chancellorship (thanks in part to the former Queen herself), he had increasingly concentrated executive powers in his own office without opposition, slowly building a contingent of Senators who were little more than puppets doing his bidding. Once he was granted additional constitutional powers he could practically rule as Emperor with the amount of authority he wielded in Republic affairs and the few rivals he had in the Senate would be helpless to stop him. As soon as Palpatine had called an emergency session, he informed them of the impending Separatist rebellion and the invasion of Naboo. The response had been overwhelmingly in favor of passing the all important Military Creation Act and going to war with Count Dooku's treasonous Separatist Alliance. He had particularly enjoyed the expression of dismay and horror from Amidala at that point. While he may not have gotten what he wanted in her death, the stage had been set for total galactic war that would tear down the Republic to be replaced by his Empire. All was going as he had foreseen.<p>

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan had carefully followed the <em>Slave I <em>with the help of his astromech R-4 when at last they came upon the _Malevolence _as it came out of hyperspace near the Naboo system. The droid made a series of shrill beeps and whirls, fearful of the massive ship.

"You're right. That's the largest of its kind that I've seen. Not to mention the others here." Obi-Wan agreed.

"They're closing in on the planet. We must distract the Separatist forces until reinforcements come along. I think I have an idea."

R-4 didn't seem to like the idea of taking on the whole fleet but complied and guided them into an isolated hangar away from the _Slave I_.

_'I have a bad feeling about this' _

Obi-Wan hopped out of the starfighter, making sure there were no droids patrolling the area.

"R-4, stay here and keep watch over the fighter. I'll be on a short adventure."

The droid chirped an affirmative and Obi-Wan went off into a nearby corridor. He stealthily ran through the long halls of the cruiser and entered a huge room with tens of transport carriers being filled with thousands of battle droids of various sorts manufactured by the likes of the Trade Federation and Techno Union. He moved around towards an elevator on the other side of the room, taking care to avoid the security guards positioned throughout. He punched in the buttons to go up to the command bridge where he could engage their leader in combat, buying time for the Republic forces from Kamino to get here. He took a deep breath, letting the Force flow through him before leaving the lift. Walking forward he was met by a cyborg monster with deathly pale armor and a skull like mask with reptilian slits for eyes, flanked by two bodyguards of the IG-100 MagnaGuard prototype whilst a circle of battle droids aimed at him instantly.

"I believe we haven't been introduced?" Obi-Wan said casually.

"_Jedi: _I am Grievous, warlord of the Kaleesh and supreme commander of the armies of the Confederacy!" he declared.

"I see. I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm glad to have made your acquaintance so soon."

"I'm afraid I'll have to cut our little chat short, Jedi. _Kill him – make him suffer_." he ordered.

The MagnaGuards activated their deadly electrostaffs and closed in on Obi-Wan, who promptly turned on his lightsaber and parried the incoming strikes from them, utilizing his preferred Form III Soresu to hold off the flurry of attacks. Having taken the brunt of their assault with ease, he went on the offensive and quickly dispatched the head of one, however was amazed to see it still functioning. Slicing another in half he tossed the headless droid into the wall with a Force shove, facing the imposing figure of Grievous.

"You are a bold one, Kenobi." the Kaleesh said.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Obi-Wan replied cryptically.

Grievous growled and separated his two mechanical arms into four, equipping each with a lightsaber collected from the corpses of fallen Jedi.

"I see you've been playing with toys you don't know how to use properly."

"You _fool_. I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku." Spinning the lightsabers at an almost imperceptible speed, he approached Obi-Wan who settled into a defensive stance. Their blades met in a flash of light and Obi-Wan was startled by the sheer strength and pace of his unorthodox fighting style. He had never encountered anything like it. It was unpredictable and changing every passing moment, evolving to reach peak efficiency to ensure victory.

Grievous cackled, "You are _doomed!_"

"Oh I don't think so." Obi-Wan challenged, taking advantage of a quick lapse to remove one hand.

Enraged, Grievous lashed out with a powerful kick to Kenobi's ankle and he yelled in agony as durasteel connected with flesh and bone. Grievous used another arm to grab Obi-Wan by the throat, choking him until his world vanished into nothingness.

"General! We detect 3 Republic destroyers coming out of hyperspace!"


End file.
